Ruptura oneShot
by Irene Garza
Summary: Seguía maldiciéndose a si mismo por cometer un error que irremediablemente terminaría en ruptura. El fin de una época y del trío dorado tan afamado en sus años de estudiante… OneShot Harry-Hermione-Ron


**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING  
**

**Hola a todos... este es mi primer fic. No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios respecto a esta pequeña historia, para saber que opinan y nutrirme con sus impresiones.**

**Gracias por leerme!!!**

**Irene  
**

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**RUPTURA**

La luz se colaba por una de las ventanillas superiores de la habitación de baño. Logrando que el vapor que se arremolinaba e impregnaba de humedad el ambiente se vislumbrara como una ligera neblina tibia.

Harry se relajaba bajo un agradable chorro de agua tibia, desengarrotando sus músculos aún entumecidos por las horas de sueño en una sola posición. Siempre dormía muy quieto.

El agua escurría por su rebelde cabello negro y mojaba su cara y espalda. Era muy agradable mantenerse bajo el constante golpetear del agua en la ducha. Los recuerdos dolorosos dolían menos cuando se encontraba ahí… como si el agua se los llevara arrastrando.

- Ginny…- fue más un suspiro que una palabra. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su relación había terminado, pero el aún lo sentía en carne viva, escociendo en su pecho como brazas. Su partida dejó un vacío tan hondo que no lograba llenar. Ni su trabajo como Auror, ni las mujeres que lo buscaban para saber lo que era estar con "el niño que vivió", ni los litros de alcohol que engullía solitariamente cuando todo el dolor se volvía aún más intolerable… nada servia.

Un golpeteo insistente a la distancia lo sacó de su estado de relajamiento. Alguien llamaba a puerta.

Decidió ignorarlo.

Pero esconderse no serviría de mucho. Y el era conciente de eso. _Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse, era solo cuestión de tiempo… _Pensó decaído.

Aunado al dolor por la partida de Ginny, Harry se encontraba en un predicamento que lo mantenía en una encrucijada de intereses. El problema con Hermione… y con Ron.

Seguía maldiciéndose a si mismo por cometer un error que irremediablemente terminaría en ruptura. El fin de una época y del trío dorado tan afamado en sus años de estudiante… Ni la guerra, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia habian logrado separar a estos amigos. Y ahora, un par de horas perdidas en vagos recuerdos etílicos serian los causantes de aniquilarla.

Y es que cuando dos amigos despechados se juntan, con alcohol de por medio, el juicio se obnubila y se distorsiona. Dos personas con un corazón roto que intentan sanar. ¿Qué se puede hacer con dos medios corazones?.

Pero el daño estaba hecho.

No había más que hacer al respecto. Sólo Hermione y Harry podían entender lo que sintieron en ese catastrófico momento. Nadie más lo entendería nunca. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo… precisamente su mejor amigo.

Ron tenia miedo al compromiso, por todos era sabido. Así como Harry sabia que en el fondo Hermione siempre seria el amor de la vida de su amigo, de su terco y arrebatado amigo, que perdió todo lo que atesoraba en su corazón debido a un estúpido arranque de enojo, rompiendo con la relación que llevaba con Hermione y dejándola con el corazón despedazado. Ella lo buscó… le imploró… lo esperó… y nada. Ron no quiso ceder, su orgullo era mas grande, Mucho mas grande. Ron había cambiado mucho… el chico alegre y bonachón de antaño se había convertido en un hombre frío y resentido con la vida. Llevaba más de 5 meses de no verlo ni hablado con él.

El sonido de la puerta se volvió más fuerte… - Se que estás ahí Harry… quiero hablar contigo… - La voz de Ron irrumpió hasta sus oídos, por lo que dedujo que estaba hablando con mas volumen del necesario. Harry se encontraba en el piso superior y la voz del pelirrojo resonaba en la habitación como si estuviera en la habitación contigua.

_Demonios… _Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en la toalla que mantenía al lado de la ducha. Se acercó al lavamanos y tomó sus lentes para luego volver su vista hacia el espejo. Una intensa mirada verde lo traspasó desde el marco que tenia enfrente. Apoyado como estaba en el marco del lavamanos cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?… que estúpidos habían sido. No. No importaba lo demás, habían sido estúpidos por dejar que su amistad y cariño fraternal se distorsionara. Se enredo con ella intentando olvidar lo que sentían… tratando de olvidar el dolor proporcionándose caricias mutuas y llenándose de besos, la cordura de ambos fue desapareciendo junto con la ropa y se perdieron entre sensaciones intensas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y todo había sido en vano, sólo logró empeorar la maraña caótica que era su vida. Ahora no tenia a su amada Ginny y había perdido también a su mejor amiga.

La culpa fue muy fuerte para ambos, y ahora ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos.

Las gotas acumuladas en su espalda fueron escurriéndose y secándose, y Harry permanecía estático. Anclado de pies en el piso del baño y de corazón en los recuerdos.

- Harry, abreme ahora!!! -

Tendría que enfrentarlo. No tenia alternativa.

Se vistió con excesiva lentitud y se dirigió a la puerta. No necesitaba preguntar quién era… lo sabia de sobra. Quito el seguro, giró el pomo y abrió.

- Ron – musitó con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo usual. - pasa

Sin esperar una reacción por parte del pelirrojo se encaminó al sillón del recibidor de su casa y busco sus cigarrillos. Encendió uno y dio una larga calda.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó escuetamente Ron y Harry extendió su brazo para acercarle la cajetilla.

Fumaron en silencio. El silencio más incómodo que se había generado entre ellos en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

- ¿y de que querías hablar? – Preguntó el ojiverde a su amigo, intentando hacerse el desentendido.

Ron se volvió para mirarlo… hizo una mueca extraña con los labios y se acercó a apagar su cigarrillo, como si no pudiera hablar hasta haberlo dejado de lado.

- De esto… - dio un par de pasos para acercarse al hombre…

y entonces pasó. Demasiado rápido para que Harry pudiera entenderlo.

Escuchó, antes de sentir, el crujido de su nariz. Un certero puñetazo, enviado de manera traicionera y sin previo aviso, rompió su tabique nasal de un solo golpe. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía mucho dolor y percibía la sangre corriendo por su rostro, dejándole un regusto metálico en la boca. Después sólo fue conciente de que había caído de espaldas en el sillón y tenia a su otrora mejor amigo encima de él, con una mueca de rabia en la cara y unos ojos incendiados por el odio y los celos. El aire olía a traición.

- Hermione – lanzó otro golpe al pómulo de su presa – es – le arrancó los lentes y los presionó contra el hombro del pelinegro – MÍA – Gritó el pelirrojo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, e inmovilizando a Harry apretando su cuello y con las rodillas sobre sus hombros sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a los ojos del chico - _Acidus! _– y una corriente verdusca salió de la punta de su varita y cubrió los ojos del inmovilizado hombre.

Harry no podía pensar, el dolor que sentía lo mantenía inmóvil en el sillón. Se retorcía como si estuviera recibiendo un cruciatus. Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos. Sintió como Ron se incorporaba violentamente y escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

- Eso, fue sólo una muestra de lo que puedo hacerte si me lo propongo Potter – Espetó con una voz cargada de rencor. – No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, es mía.

Harry estaba conmocionado. Inconcientemente quería explicar porqué habían sucedido las cosas, y que todo había sido un terrible error… él no quería quitarle a Hermione, aún amaba a Ginny, pero parecía que Ron había fraguado su propia versión de los hechos… una versión de traición y engaño premeditado por parte de aquellos que alguna vez valoró más que a su propia vida.

- Pero ya habían terminado Ron, - hipó el pelinegro – Las cosas se salieron de nuestro control… ninguno de los dos planeó lo que pasó – Espetó Harry en medio del dolor que lo embargaba. Nunca esperó eso de Ron. Era temperamental y podía incluso ser agresivo, pero era su amigo… _era_ su amigo.

- Tal vez habíamos terminado, pero aun así ella me pertenece… siempre será mía, no lo olvides Potter. Me importa un pimiento el porqué lo hicieron, pero no hay marcha atrás. – La mirada de Ron brilló con un destello rojizo, impregnado de maldad.

Y dicho esto salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Caminando por la calle, con un aura negra que comenzaba a invadirlo… un pelirrojo con el corazón fragmentado destrozó con su puño unos anteojos de montura negra, que crujieron y se hicieron añicos entre sus dedos…

Y sin lanzar ni una mirada hacia atrás… desapareció a la distancia…

FIN

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Listo!!! espero que les haya gustado  
**


End file.
